The invention is in the field of reflector lamps, such as floodlights and spotlights, having reflectors and lenses. In such lamps, the light source is deeply recessed in a concave reflector which reflects frontwardly in a desired beam pattern substantially more than half of the total light output of the lamp.
The above-referenced patent applications Ser. Nos. 165,610 and 352,741 disclose a reflector lamp having a concave reflector comprising parabolical and spherical sections, for projecting a pattern of parallel light rays in a frontward direction. In the use of a concave reflector lamp, there is an undesirably wasted amount of light which emanates from the light source and is not reflected but radiates in a divergent cone pattern through the front of the reflector.